


LEAGUE

by kingstoken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Raven didn't have to ask Echo who she meant, there was only one customer the other baristas always teased Raven about being her girlfriend.





	LEAGUE

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Abby goes into the coffee shop where Raven works every morning before work. Raven does little things to try and get her attention. Just fluff, fluff and more fluff please!

Raven was resting, or trying to, she couldn't fully stretch out her legs in their minuscule break room.

"Hey, Raven, your girlfriend is here" said Echo popping her head into the room. Raven didn't have to ask Echo who she meant, there was only one customer the other baristas always teased Raven about being her girlfriend.

"What? She's super late this morning" she said, but Echo was already gone. Raven grabbed her apron, tying it around her waist as she made her way up front. Echo was wright, there was Abby standing in line. Raven didn't know a lot about her, she knew her name because she wrote it on her cup most days, she liked her coffee with cream, no sugar and Raven figured she worked close by because of how often she frequented the coffee shop. But, every time they chatted Abby seemed sweet and funny, and Raven also thought she was smokin' hot. As Abby approached the counter Raven used her hip to nudge Echo out of the way.

"The regular, Abby?"

"Yes, please" Abby said, she looked tired.

"Late night out?" asked Raven, as she prepared Abby's drink.

"I wish. No, I got called in for emergency surgery."

"You're a doctor?"

"Yeah, I never mentioned it?"

"No, but I thought you might work at the hospital, because it's down the road." Raven saw Abby try and hide a yawn behind her hand.

"Hey, if you're heading home to bed, this probably isn't the best thing for you" said Raven, indicating the coffee she was making.

"If only I was, but I'm afraid I have a staff meeting, and a consult, still to go this morning.

"That sucks" said Raven as a she stirred the coffee and popped a plastic lid on top, she passed it over the counter.

"I added a shot of espresso, to keep you going."

"Thanks, Raven, you are a lifesaver" Abby said with a wink, as she grabbed her coffee and exited.

"Wow, I think you better give up on that one" said Echo.

"What? Why?"

"Raven, she's a doctor, a surgeon no less. She is out of your league."

"No, no one is out of my league. I'm in a league of my own."

"I'm sure you are" said Echo, as she turned away to wipe down the counter.

"You wait and see, I'm going to ask out Dr. Abby the next time I see her."

But when she next saw Abby there was no chance to ask her out, there was barely an opportunity to talk. Abby returned to her regular schedule, which meant she came in shortly after they opened in the morning, but, because they were short staffed, they were swamped. Every time Abby sailed out the door with her coffee Echo would give Raven a look. Finally, two weeks later, their manger put three people on the morning shift and they were able to breath a little. When Abby entered Echo looked at Raven with a raised eyebrow. Okay, it was game time. After Raven took Abby's order they chatted like normal as Raven made her coffee, or Abby chatted like normal, Raven hoped she was making the right responses, her stomach was churning and she was trying to control her breathing. She placed the coffee on the counter.

"Abby" she blurted, making Abby stop in the middle of a sentence "Um, well, there is this pub on the next street over, and there is band playing there on Friday. They're called The Delinquents, they're up and coming, a mix of folk and rock. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Abby seemed to take a moment to absorb what Raven said. To Raven that moment felt like an eternity, but then Abby smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to go." Raven released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Great, great." They exchanged numbers, and when Abby walked away, drink in hand, Echo said in Raven's ear

"Good work, slugger."


End file.
